Flame Wraith
The Flame Wraith is a foe in , and a summon in the latter. In EBF4, it appears in Ashwood Forest, Crystal Caverns and Graybone Cemetery. In EBF5, it appears in the Mystic Woods and Redpine Town. It is a member of the Wraith enemy class. Appearance The Flame Wraith resembles a floating maroon robe with multiple horns protruding from the top. There are two small yellow eyes inside of the hood. In EBF5, the Flame Wraith has a set of three yellow triangles on either side of it's face (only one is visible). It also appears to have a set of yellow armlets. Overview Fittingly, the Flame Wraith uses Fire and attacks. In EBF4, the Flame Wraith can apply and , while Burn is substituted for Dry in EBF5. In EBF4, the Flame Wraith can use the Grim Reaper ability, a powerful Dark attack that has low accuracy but can instantly kill a player. However, in EBF5 this attack was replaced with a weaker Dark attack that sometimes inflicts . In EBF4, the Flame Wraith absorbs Fire and but is very weak to , , and . In EBF5 these resistances and weaknesses are largely the same, except now the Flame Wraith absorbs Holy and is weak to Dark. This is in stark contrast with other Wraiths that absorb Dark and are weak to Holy, forcing the player to try different tactics. Shockwave works in any case. In EBF4, it is worth noting that Flame Wraiths can drop Donuts — consumable items that permanently boost Magic Defence by 2%. However, as this is only a 1% chance, it is generally not worth the grinding to get a Donut. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks, and may players. |HP = 172 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 18 |AP = 3.4 |SP = 3.4 |Gold = 25 |fire = 200% |wind = -100% |water = -100% |holy = -100% |dark = 200% |tired = 100% |curse = 100% |death = 100% |item1name = Bottled Darkness |item1chance = 10% |item2name = Magma Sample |item2chance = 25% |item3name = Ruby |item3chance = 5% |item4name = Donut |item4chance = 1% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Hellfire |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 45 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Fire |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Grim Reaper |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 30 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Dark |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 40% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 120% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Hellfire |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 50 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Fire |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 66% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Dark Swoop |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Dark |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 6x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status strength decreased to 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle Logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Double Stab; * Otherwise → Double Stab (5/20), Burst (5/20), Hellfire (6/20), Grim Reaper (4/20). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If Berserked → Dark Swoop; * If Syphoned → Double Stab; * Otherwise → Double Stab (1/4), Fire Bash (1/4), Hellfire (1/4), Dark Swoop (1/4). * Fire Bash and Hellfire will prioritize targets that aren't resistant to Fire. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Hellfire. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Ghosts, the Flame Wraith will simply Surrender on their turn. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes